A Well Kept Secret
by Thee Britty
Summary: She watched him every monday night on RAW she didn't know why but she still does.  Maybe that's what happens she feels as if she's still his best friend and the fact that she had his child and he has no idea about it.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I know none of the wrestlers have came into the story yet but they will...**

**Author's Note: Just another story idea I got while sitting in one of my BORING college classes please read and review and tell me if I should continue with it or not. Thanks!**

* * *

I glared at the tv. I don't why I even watch it anymore. Wait, yes I do and that's because of Randy Keith Orton, my former best friend. I don't even like him anymore, I just don't want him to get hurt and not know about it.

I turned the tv off and sighed. I knew that wasn't really Randy because the Randy I knew wasn't an asshole. Well he might be now; I haven't seen him since we graduated from high school.

"Mommy?" a little voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw my son, Aiden Keith Orton. Yes, he's Randy's son but Randy doesn't know about him. Aiden was a mistake; a very good mistake but still a mistake. Randy and I shouldn't have had sex on our graduation night. We were both drunk—wasted and couldn't control what we were doing. That's when I decided to stop talking to him and the fact that I heard him bragging that he had sex with the head cheerleader, which was me; his best friend.

I walked over to my son and kneeled down in front of him.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, you can sleep with mommy tonight," I said and stood up then took his hand.

I turned off all the lights then walked up to my room with my son's hand in mine. I turned the tv on as I put Aiden on one side of the bed and I got on my side and watched my son fall asleep. I studied his features as the tv light flickered on him. He had Randy's eyes, my nose, Randy's smirk, and Randy's head of hair. You couldn't even tell he was my child except for the nose and his attachment to me.

I smiled and watched a little bit of the news before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal Day

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**Author's note: Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I didn't know if you would like this story or not but I guess it's better than I thought it would be. I know that I have Haylie as a model that's because I want her to be able to support herself without Randy's help once he finds out that Aiden's his son. Read and Review please and thanks!!!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 6 a.m. I let Aiden sleep in as I went and got in the shower. I took about 40 minutes in the shower before I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I checked on Aiden to make sure he was still sleeping; I wanted him to get enough sleep so he'd be in a good mood for his kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Jenson.

I walked into my room and I put on a bra and boyshorts and then walked over to my closet and put on a pair of brown slack pants that were flared and low rise. I pick out a yellow top that is tight and shows a little cleavage and is short sleeved and looks business like.

I walked into the bathroom and I shut the door then blow dried my long, blonde hair then I curled it into loose, bouncy curls. I did my make up quickly and then brushed my teeth and applied my strawberry banana lip gloss I got from Bath and Body works.

I walked back into my bedroom and I sat on the edge of my bed and I gently shook Aiden so he'd woke up.

"Aiden, sweetheart, time to get up, you have to go to kindergarten," I said, soothingly.

Aiden opened his eyes and looked up at me and smiled at me.

"Hi mommy," he said, his blue eyes sparkling up at me.

"Hi, sweetheart," I said and helped him out of my bed.

I took his hand and led him to his room to get him dressed and ready for kindergarten. I got him dressed in Khaki shorts and a green and white polo. I squirted some of Randy's cologne on him. I remember what Randy used back in high school and I decided that if my son was going to look like Randy that he can smell like him too.

"Ready for school, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yeah, mommy," he said and put on his green adidas tennis shoes.

I giggled as he got them on the right feet but couldn't tie them. I kneeled down and tied them for him.

"We'll work on that tonight, okay sweetheart," I said and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, mommy," he said.

"Go brush your teeth then we'll take you to school so you can eat breakfast there," I said, standing back up.

Aiden ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. While he was brushing his teeth, I walked into my room and I put on high heeled open toed copperish brown Mia sandals. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and flashed a smile.

I grabbed my cell phone, purse, and keys and walked downstairs where Aiden was waiting for me.

"I'm ready mommy," Aiden said.

"Okay, sweetie," I said and opened the door and let him go out first.

I shut the door behind me and then locked it.

I watched Aiden get in the backseat of my car and smiled. I was well off, I had a good job and a wonderful life. I'm a model and famous for that but I don't use my real name, Haylie Michelle Anderson; I model under the name Skye and only Skye. I don't want Randy noticing the name and coming to search for me.

I got into my car and drove Aiden to his school. I parked and walked into the school with him. I noticed a lot of the parents staring at me but I shrugged it off. I didn't care if they thought I shouldn't be a mother or whatever; I knew I was a wonderful mother, Randy's dad, Bob Orton told me so.

Yes, Randy's dad knows about Aiden and how Aiden's Randy's son but he promised me that he wouldn't tell Randy and I was grateful for that. I know that Bob has pictures of me and Aiden all over his house because I let him see Aiden and I let Aiden stay the night when I know Randy's not going to be there.

"Mommy, do I get to see Grandpa today?" Aiden asked as we walked into the school.

"I don't know, do you want to go see Grandpa Bob today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"Okay, then we'll go see him," I said as we arrived to his classroom.

"Okay mommy, see you after school," he said and dropped his bag off at his locker and went to play with his friend Derek.

I smiled and watched him for a minute before I turned and walked back to my car and went to work.

I drove to Runway the magazine's building. I was scheduled to model off some clothes for some high priced designer. I wasn't too thrilled but I got paid well to do what I do.

I modeled what I was supposed to and it only took me til noon to get done with what they wanted me to do then I was done for the day.

I walked out of the building and went to my car and got in. I sat in the driver's seat and thought about what I could do. I wasn't used to having three hours to myself. I smiled and decided to go grocery shopping. I know, not that thrilling but without a 5 year old's help, it's amazing.

I drove to the big grocery store that's located in St. Louis and parked and went in. I grabbed a cart and went down the aisles, slowly. I was in the frozen meat departments when I saw him with another girl and I turned to leave but I guess he saw me.


	3. Chapter 3:The Call

**Disclaimer: You know the drill..**

**Author's Note: Hey! I know three updates in one day...you're lucky I have ideas for this story and this chapter's a bit sad...and well surprising but the next chapter is even more drama filled hehe...read and review please!**

* * *

"Hey!" he said catching up to me and grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him and I looked into the same eyes I looked into this morning.

"Do I know you?" I said, hoping he would think he has the wrong person.

"Haylie, don't tell me you don't remember me," he said, letting go of my arm.

Damn, it didn't work and who would have guessed that he does remember me after 6 years basically.

"Yes, Randy, I remember you but I would choose not to," I sighed.

He frowned. He must have thought that I would still be his best friend after all these years and after what he said about that one night. He didn't know that I heard what he said though and he never got a chance to know because I ignored his calls and his texts and basically acted as if we had never been friends through our entire life.

"Haylie, what's wrong?" he asked as if he was concerned.

I was about to answer him but my cell phone rang and I sighed.

"Hello?" I said as I flipped my phone open.

"Ms. Anderson?" the lady said.

"Yes," I said a little impatiently.

"There's been an accident with Aiden, he was playing outside on the monkey bars and he fell and hit his head against a bar, he's been taken to the hospital," the lady said.

I hung my phone up as I heard what happened to my son and my phone slipped out of my hand and hit the ground.

"Haylie, are you okay? Who was that?" Randy asked.

I didn't answer but I picked my phone up, grabbed my purse, and ran out of the grocery store, leaving my cart where it was. I didn't care about anything at the moment, just my son. I got in my car and drove to the hospital.

I parked then ran into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Where's my son?" I screamed at the lady who was running the front desk.

"Miss, calm down," she said, trying to calm me down.

"Please tell me where Aiden Keith Orton is, please, I need to see him, he's my son, he's my baby," I said as tears made their way down my face.

The lady looked it up on the computer system and smiled sadly at me.

"He's in room 345 in the ICU," she said softly.

I didn't say anything just ran to the elevator and went to where the ICU was. I went to the room number and saw Randy's dad, Bob standing at the glass looking in on my son. I felt a little relieved when I found out he was there. He was more of a father to me than my own dad was so I made him be one of Aiden's emergency contact numbers.

"Haylie," he said.

"Oh, Bob," I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"He'll be okay, he's in a coma, they said he hit his head pretty hard on the bar," Bob said as he hugged me.

"Can I go in and see him? Will they let me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, you can go in and see him," Bob said.

I pulled away from him and went into the room to look at my son. He looked so small with all the machines attached to him. I blinked my eyes, allowing more tears to fall down my face. I took his small hand in mine.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Haylie and Aiden...it's a shame because i would kill to own Randy...sigh**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait...kind of had no ideas but I finally forced myself to sit down and work on it. Plus college life has got to me a litte. I love FOOTBALL games. Go K-State! Go Cats! Haha...well Read and Review please and thanks!**

* * *

I stayed in the room for about 20 minutes before the nurse told me I would have to wait outside while they ran some more tests. I listened and walked out to where Bob was standing. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Randy's coming," He said.

"What?" I said.

"I didn't tell him that you were here or anything, he just thinks something happened to me, he wouldn't let me tell him that I was fine," Bob explained as Randy walked up.

"Haylie, dad, what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Randy, son, I tried to tell you on the phone that I was fine and that I was here for a friend," his dad explained.

"You're here for Haylie? But Haylie's fine I saw her at the grocery store until she ran out in a hurry," Randy said all confused.

"I'll let you two talk," his dad said and got up and walked away.

I looked at Randy and bit my bottom lip and walked over to the glass and looked at Aiden and a couple more tears slipped down my face. That little boy that was lying in there was my life and I didn't know how I was going to live if he didn't pull through.

Randy walked up beside me and looked in and saw his son that he didn't know about. I didn't offer telling him either. I didn't want him to know.

"Is that your nephew?" he asked.

God, he could be so stupid. Aiden is the exact replica of Randy except for the nose and Randy still couldn't figure it out.

"No, it's my son," I said, coldly.

"I didn't know you had a son," he said.

"I bet you didn't," I said, keeping the cold tone in my voice.

"Why are you being all bitchy to me?" he asked.

"Because you are so stupid, Randy," I said, turning to face him.

"How am I stupid, Haylie?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You just are! I can't believe you can be so blind and yet still have the nerve to show up here, uninvited," I said.

"I'm sorry but I had thought somebody _important_ was in the hospital," he spat at me and tears welled up in my eyes.

I pushed him away and hard. I could barely stand to look at him.

"Go away," I muttered, trying not to cry as I didn't want Randy to see me crying.

"Haylie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he said, softly and he tried to pull me into a hug but I shoved him away.

"You don't understand," I said loudly as tears managed to slip down my face.

"What don't I understand?" he asked.

"Everything!" I shouted.

"I would understand if you would tell me, Haylie!" he shouted back.

"I can't tell you because then you'll feel sorry for me," I shouted.

"Haylie, I could never feel sorry for you, you're strong," he said.

"I'm not telling you so just go away," I said, softly as I sat down with my back against the wall.

"I'm not leaving, I was your best friend once, Haylie, I know you—well I knew you better than anybody else did," he said sitting down next to me.

"A best friend doesn't tell his other friends that he fucked the cheerleader," I spat at him.

I looked at him and saw his eyes widen. He never knew that I knew what he said about me or about that night and how damn good I was in bed.

"Haylie, I didn't mean what I said, it was guy talk, they wouldn't let me keep it to myself," he said.

"How'd they know you even had sex?" I snapped at him.

"I had a smirk on my face, I always do after I have sex; especially if it was good," he said, running a hand through his hair.

I looked at him, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. I decided he was. He never looked me in the eyes when he was; especially if he was feeling guilty.

"Okay, Randy," I said.

He pulled me into him, hugging me. I let my head rest on top of his shoulders as a couple more tears spilled down my face.

"Who's his father?" he asked, looking down at me.

I froze and looked up into his eyes. I closed my eyes. I hoped I wasn't going to regret this later.

"You," I said.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: I own nobody famous**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it's almost been two months since I updated this but I definitely ran out of ideas and this is the only way I can write it and I know you were expecting me to show how reacted but I didn't like how I had him react so I deleted it and did this instead. I know the end is kind of a cliffhanger-ish maybe but it felt right so please read and review. Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since I told Randy that he was the father of Aiden Keith Orton. He reacted to it fine and Aiden woke up only a day later. I explained to him who Randy was and that we would be going on the road with him for awhile. Aiden has really taken to Randy over the past couple of weeks and I do think that our friendship has gotten back to what it was.

I was sitting in the locker room waiting for Randy to get done wrestling so he could take Aiden and I out for supper. Randy didn't want us to eat at the catering because he wanted to do something special for us.

"Mommy, when's daddy going to be coming back?" Aiden asked, looking up from the toys he was playing with.

"Soon, baby, soon," I said and I got up and opened the door to look around the hallways.

I smiled as I saw Jeff Hardy walking down the hallway. That meant that Randy's match was over.

"Hey, Jeff," I said as Jeff pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Haylie," Jeff said and poked his head in the room to see Aiden.

Most of the wrestlers adored Aiden, saying that he was too cute to be Randy's son and then would somehow get a cheap shot on hitting on me at the same time.

"Uncle Jeff!" Aiden said and ran over to him.

I smiled as Jeff picked Aiden up and tossed him in the air.

"Little Orton!" Jeff said and I hit his shoulder.

That's the other thing, most of the wrestlers called Aiden, Little Orton instead of Aiden and I didn't like it very much.

"Jeff, use his name," I scolded as if Jeff was also a five year old.

Jeff wrinkled his nose at me then turned his attention back to Aiden, who was pulling him into Randy's locker room to show Jeff his cool new toys.

"Can you watch him for a minute, I'm going to go get a bottle of water," I said.

"Yeah, sure," Jeff said, positioning himself on the floor and I walked out of the room.

I had to admit, I was beginning to fall for Randy but just a little bit. I could control my feelings; I wasn't some teenage girl with an undying love for him.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I ran into somebody and fell down. I looked up to see Randy standing there. He smirked and helped me up.

"Did you ditch our son?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, Jeff is with him," I said, sighing.

"You left Rainbow Brite with him?" Randy asked as if he was concerned.

"Randy, Jeff is wonderful with Aiden and you know it," I said, pushing Randy's arm.

"Well I wouldn't leave a 5 year old with a 5 year old," Randy said smirking.

"I leave him with you and I think that's worse sometimes because you can't tell the kid no," I said, scolding him also.

Randy looked at me with a guilty smile on his face. I knew he had troubles on telling Aiden no and I knew it would take time but I just had to give him shit.

"I know I can't but he's just so damn cute and he's my son and that makes it so much harder," Randy sighed.

"You have to watch Aiden tomorrow night," I said in a rush.

Randy looked at me, with an eyebrow raised.

"And why would that be?" he asked.

"I have a date," I said, my cheeks blushing.

"And with who?" he asked.

"A guy," I said, looking away from Randy's beautiful blue eyes.

"And does this guy have a name?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um…maybe," I said.

"And what's his name?" Randy asked.

"Dave," I said, blushing again.

"I don't think I want Dave Batista taking the mother of my son out on a date," Randy said.

"Oh, Randy, you're impossible and it's not like I'm going to do something irresponsible with him; I have a child," I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I'll watch Aiden tomorrow but I still get to take you out tonight," he said as we walked back to his locker room.

"You'll most likely have to take Jeff with us," I said, giggling.

"What? He's not apart of our family," he said frowning.

"Yeah well he's also like a little kid and you won't be able to tell him no," I said.

"I think it's you that can't tell him no," Randy teased.

I blushed. That was true; I had a soft spot for Jeff's greenish blue eyes and his puppy dog face that he gives me when he wants his own way.

"Well you know that I have a soft spot for beautiful eyes," I said.

Randy nodded and had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I know because you became my best friend and I know it's not because of my personality so that leaves my looks," he said grinning.

"Randy," I said, groaning slightly.

I pushed him playfully and he pulled me back into him and I felt his lips against mine. I kissed him back just by instinct.


	6. Chapter 6: A Hot Date

**Disclaimer: I own nobody famous although I do want Randy pretty badly...**

**Author's Note: Hey! Well here's the 6th chapter I think...and you're lucky because I'm not in the best of moods at the moment. My football team sucks and lost to Nebraska and that's BAD I wouldn't have cared if we lost to Iowa State if we beat Nebraska but no we can't even beat them. Okay, that's my venting on that because nobody seems to care about my feelings on it...well they do but oh well off that subject. I have a feeling that you're going to like this chapter but not the end of it and thanks to all who reviewed...I really appreciate it. Well that's my ranting for the day! Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

Randy pulled away from me and rubbed the back of his head then looked at me and I looked into his eyes as a rosy color flushed on my cheeks.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," I said.

I would admit it to him or anybody else but I liked the kiss. I didn't want anybody to know that I was enjoying my time with Randy and loving every minute of it and spending time with him.

We walked the rest of the way to Randy's locker room in silence. I didn't know what to say to Randy to make it go back to normal and I'm sure he didn't want to make it any more awkward.

We walked into his locker room and Aiden ran to Randy and Randy threw him in the air and I smiled at them; watching Randy playing with Aiden was one of my favorite things to do now a days.

"What's up, little man?" Randy asked as he put him down.

"Nothing, playing with Jeff," Aiden said so grown up like.

"Are you ruining my little man, Jeff?" Randy asked, grinning over at Jeff.

Jeff smirked and shook his head.

"Not at all Big Orton," Jeff grinned at him.

Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Okay, you three, Jeff I expect that you're going with us, after I shower we will go out to eat so pick somewhere good," Randy said then walked into the bathroom.

I sat down on the couch as Aiden sat back on the floor to play with Jeff. I had a lot of things on my mind; mostly the kiss but that was surprising. I didn't think that he would kiss me. Maybe he didn't mean to maybe he just did it on instinct and feels guilty about it now.

I look over at Aiden and study his features. He had the same eyes, hair, and smirk as Randy did. I swear that when he grows up he's going to be the exact replica of his father, which could be a bad thing considering his father is Randy Keith Orton but he does have a pretty hot father so I'm not too worried.

"Mommy!" Aiden shouted, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What, baby?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"I was trying to get your attention for like 10 hours and you didn't answer me," he said.

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry baby, mommy was thinking," I said, sighing a little.

"About what?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Just things, baby," I said smiling down at him.

Jeff looked at me and raised his eyebrows then crossed his arms over his chest as if he knew what happened or had an idea of what happened.

"And do these thoughts have anything to do with a certain guy we know?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said lying.

Jeff raised his eyebrows as Randy walked out dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I looked him up and down and whistled at him to tease him.

"Who are you dressing up for?" I teased, standing up.

Randy smirked and dropped his bag. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me; looking me over from head to toe and I was wearing tight ultra low rise flared jeans with distressed holes in them and a belt and a green shirt that is tight and covers all of my stomache but shows a little cleavage.

"I don't know, some girl I have a date with tonight, you know Randy Orton has to look good for every girl he goes out with even if he's going to get some from it," he teased back and my mouth dropped open.

I glared at him then smirked.

"Well I can't wait til tomorrow, my date with Dave is going to be so much fun and maybe I will be the one getting some at the end of the date," I smirked back at him.

The smirk on his face dropped after hearing what I said. I smiled at him as he walked towards me. I think he was trying to intimidate me but it wasn't working; Randy wasn't a bully towards me.

I didn't budge out of my spot as he got close to me and he looked down into my eyes. He set his hands on my hips and shook his head no.

"I don't think Dave Batista is going to anywhere with the mother of my child," Randy said.

"He will if I let him, buddy," I said grinning.

"I don't think you'll let him, Haylie," Randy said, smiling back and slowly working his arms around my waist as if I didn't know.

"How would you know? For all you know that's all we could be doing. I could have lied about him taking me out to a nice dinner and then to a movie and instead we could just go to his hotel room and end up in bed," I said.

"In bed to do what, mommy?" Aiden, curiously and looking up at me.

"Sleep, honey," I told him as I looked over at him.

"I don't think you're going to end up in anybody's bed unless it's mine or your own and you want to know how I know?" Randy asked, teasingly.

"Please enlighten me," I said as he laced his arms around my tiny waist.

"Because you can't resist me and you can't help but wonder what it'd be like to be in bed with me again," he said teasingly but arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. I liked the flirty side of Randy; it was his nicer, easy going side. I didn't like him drunk; he got a little out of control when he was drunk.

"No, Randy I think you got it wrong; it's Jeff I can't resist," I said and I stuck my tounge out at him.

Randy's mouth dropped open.

"I told you man," Jeff laughed from the floor.

"She's just kidding, she likes me more than she likes you, Jeffrey," Randy said but not letting go of my waist.

"I don't think she does, Big Orton," Jeff said, going along with my teasing.

"Yeah, Randy, he doesn't think I like you more either," I said, resting my hands on Randy's upper arms.

"Well, you know what, Hails?" Randy said.

"No, what," I said.

"I know you like me more than you like him so that's the end of that discussion," Randy said.

"Okay, so back to this date you have, Randy," I said.

"What about it, Haylie Michelle," he said.

"I want to know more about this girl," I said.

Randy looked down into my eyes and I saw a hint of love in his eyes if there was a look of love to be found in anybody's eyes. He pulled me closer into him to whisper in my ear.

"Well, she's beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

"Oh yeah," I whispered back.

"Oh yeah, she's hotter than any of the divas that are in the wrestling business and she's definitely not a ring rat, she doesn't hook up with any of the wrestlers for their money or just to have sex, she's a compassionate, loving person and I have feelings towards her nobody knows about," he whispered into my ear again.

I felt myself smiling and falling even more in love with him at the moment but at the same time I didn't want to fall in love with him because I didn't want to get my heart broken again. I leaned into him as he continued on.

"She has a beautiful son, he's the most wonderful kid, I've ever met and the girl is a great mother, the best mother in the world, in the universe even. She's way hot and I'm lucky just to be around her," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back a little and looked into Randy's blue eyes. I let myself get lost in them. I didn't know what to feel. I knew that I was in love with him again but I didn't trust him enough to let him know but then again I wanted him to know because I wanted him to be mine and nobody else's either.

"Do you want to know who I have this hot date with?" he asked.

"Yeah, who?" I said, looking into his eyes still, not able to tear them away.

"You," he said and he kissed me again.


	7. Chapter 7: Outback Steakhouse

**Disclaimer: I own nobody famous...**

**Author's Note: Hey! Wow...I really like this chapter for some reason, have no idea why just do. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. It took me probably 2-3 hours to finish this chapter. And I'm sorry about the ending but for some reason, I like to end my chapters like that haha...don't kill me. Please read and review...thanks!**

* * *

I smiled and kissed him back; I didn't care if Jeff and Aiden were watching, I just wanted to enjoy myself and my time with Randy as if we're alone.

Jeff coughed to get our attention and I pulled back and looked at Jeff.

"What Jeff?" I asked as I pulled out of Randy's arms.

"If you two want to go out by yourselves, I'll take little Orton with me while you two go out," he said.

"It's all right Jeff, you and Aiden can come along," I said.

"You guys sure?" Jeff asked, looking at Randy to see what he wanted.

"It's cool," Randy said, grabbing his stuff.

I had a feeling that Randy just wanted me and him to have dinner but I didn't want him to think that I wanted a relationship with him; I mean after all he is just the father of my child, right?

"Mommy, why were you kissing daddy?" Aiden asked, taking my hand.

"Because hun, he was just teasing me," I said, smiling down at him.

"I told you that you couldn't resist me," Randy said smirking and taking Aiden's other hand.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at Jeff and smiled.

"Aw…Jeff do you feel left out? Do you want my other hand?" I asked, reaching my hand out to him.

Jeff smiled and shook his head.

"I think I'll be okay, Haylie," he said laughing a little.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing out on," I said, winking at him.

Jeff shook his head again as we walked to Randy's rental car for the week. I looked down at Aiden and smiled; he was still the main person in my life, even though I have a lot of other people that I care about now.

"So where are we going to eat daddy?" Aiden asked, looking up to Randy.

"Where does mommy want to eat?" Randy said, looking over at me.

"Yeah, mommy, where do you want to eat?" Aiden asked, looking up at me also.

Oh great, put me on the spot, I thought as I looked at them both and thought about where I want to eat.

"How about Outback Steakhouse, it's good," I said.

"Sounds good, what do you think Jeff?" Randy asked.

"You sure you don't want me to take Aiden back to my hotel room?" Jeff asked again.

"Yes, we'll have plenty of times alone and plenty of chances to go out by ourselves," I said, smiling at Jeff.

"Okay, Outback sounds great," he said.

We got to Randy's car. I let Aiden get in the back and I went to get in the back with him but Jeff got in before me and smirked at me and I shook my head then got in the passenger's seat as Randy put his stuff in the trunk, along with Aiden's toys then got in the driver's seat.

"So Aiden how'd you like seeing your daddy on tv?" Randy asked as he began to drive.

"I liked it daddy, you're really good," Aiden said.

"You are really good, Randy," I commented as I looked out the window.

We are in Omaha, Nebraska and it was the last RAW before Cyber Sunday. Randy had the chance to face Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, or Mr. Kennedy. I want either Shawn or Jeff to win. I didn't have a problem with Kennedy; it's just that Shawn has been so nice to me over the last two weeks and Jeff's been around almost everyday.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked, pushing my shoulder a little.

"Cyber Sunday and who I want to face you," I said.

"And who do you want to face me?" Randy asked as he got on the interstate to go to North Omaha.

"Either Jeff or Shawn," I said, smiling and looking back at Jeff.

"Oh really," he said, maneuvering his way around Omaha.

"Yeah," I said.

It took us 25 minutes to get to Outback on West Center street in Omaha and the place looked packed as we all got out.

"You sure know how to pick the busiest restaurants, Hails," Randy said, taking my hand.

I looked down at his hand then up at him and smiled. I nodded my head at him and I knew I wasn't going on any date tomorrow as long as I was near Randy Orton. We walked into the restaurant and got a seat instantly because Randy and Jeff are big stars.

I sat on the side of the booth with Randy and Jeff sat with Aiden. I looked at the menu and I ordered a Strawberry-Kiwi frozen lemonade and Randy ordered a beer. I looked at Jeff and listened to him order a beer also and I shook my head.

"What do you want, Aiden?" I asked.

"I want a lemonade mommy," he said.

I smiled and ordered him a lemonade.

"Do you want an appetizer?" the waiter asked.

"We want two orders of Cheese Fries," Randy said.

"Okay, I will put your order in and get your drinks," the waiter said and walked off.

"Two orders, Randy!" I said.

"What? Jeff and I are growing men," he said smiling at me then patted my leg.

"You always ate too much," I said shaking my head.

"What? Have you taken a look at my body recently?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes I have Randy and I don't see how you can eat so much and stay so fit," I commented and took his hand under the table.

"It's because I'm a wrestler dear," he said, smiling at me, looking into my eyes.

"Look at your menu," I said, rolling my eyes.

I looked over at Aiden and noticed he was busy coloring his kids menu. I looked at Jeff and he too was busy looking at his menu. I grabbed a menu and looked at it also. I didn't know what I wanted. I was in the mood for steak though and that was surprising because I normally get chicken of some sort but I was in the mood for some sort of steak.

"Do you know what you want Aiden?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I want the mac a roo and cheese," he said, still coloring.

"Okay baby," I said and I continued to look at my menu.

"How about me and you split something," Randy said, looking at me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll get the 16 ounce prime rib and you can get the Alaskan King Crab and we'll share them both," he suggested.

I shrugged and nodded my head. We would both get a salad and we would both have a little of both.

"Sounds good, Randy, what are you going to going to have Jeffy?" I asked.

Jeff looked up from his menu to look at me and he smiled at me.

"I think I'm going to have the New York Strip," he said.

"You men and your steak," I said shaking my head.

"Hey you're splitting a steak with me," Randy said.

"I know baby," I said.

The waiter came back with our drinks and set them each in front of us and I thanked him for all of us since Jeff was busy coloring with Aiden and Randy was reading the menu again.

"Do you guys know what you want or do you need a couple more minutes?" he asked.

"We all know what we want," I said, smiling and I pulled the menu away from Randy.

"Hey!" he said.

"Shut up, I would like the Alaskan King Crab with a side of French fries," I said.

"Okay, what kind of dressing would you like on your salad?" he asked.

"I would like ranch dressing but I don't want any tomatoes, onions, or cucumbers in my salad; just the lettuce, cheese, croutons, and dressing," I said.

"Okay, and what would you like?" he asked, turning to Randy.

"I would like the 16 ounce prime rib with a side of French fries and I want ranch dressing also but no onions," he said.

"Okay, and for you?" he asked Jeff.

"I want the New York Strip, with French fries and ranch dressing," he said.

"And he would like the mac and roo and cheese," I said for Aiden.

"Okay, your cheese fries will be right out," he said and walked away.

Randy leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You're so lucky to have me with you," I teased him.

"I know and I'm lucky to have a beautiful child with you," he said and kissed my cheek again then sat up and took a drink.

It took us almost an hour and half to finish eating at Outback. After we finished eating and we paid, Randy took us to the hotel. Aiden was asleep and Randy carried him up to our shared room. I said goodbye to Jeff and that we would see him tomorrow for sure.

Randy lied Aiden on the second bed and looked at me as I changed into short grey cloth shorts and one of his shirts. He walked over to me and grabbed me and turned me to face him. He looked down into my eyes and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't answer me but instead his lips crashed onto mine again and once again, I kissed him back.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

**Disclaimer: I own nobody**

**Author's Note: Hehe...I told you i liked cliffhangers...and I still do well I don't have much to say as I said most of it in my other story My Mistake in Chapter 20...I really like that chapter hehe...well anyways read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

"Randy," I said, pulling away.

"What?" he said, looking into my eyes.

"We can't keep kissing each other and not doing anything about it," I said, pulling out of his arms.

"Why not? I like it," he said, grinning.

"I know you like it but I don't know if I want a relationship with you," I said.

"What? Why not?" he said, frowning.

I sighed, it was going to be hard telling him that I still had a doubt on whether I can trust him or not.

"Randy, you broke my heart when I got pregnant, and I'm not sure I can go through that again," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I know and I've apologized for that every chance I get but I'm not in high school anymore, Haylie, I'm more mature and I know not to brag about every little thing that happens that's meant to be kept a secret," Randy said, looking into my eyes.

"I believe you, Randy, I really do but I'm not ready to be in a relationship," I said with a sigh.

"Okay," he said, sighing also.

"Good night Randy," I said and I kissed his cheek and went and slept in the same bed as Aiden.

**-The Next Day-**

Randy took Aiden and I to the mall because I needed a nice dress to wear to my dinner date with Dave; that's right I decided to keep the date I had with him even though Randy's not happy with my decision.

"I still don't think you should go on that date with him," Randy grumbled as he watched Aiden as I picked out several dresses.

"Of course you don't," I giggled as I walked towards the dressing room.

I planned on teasing the hell out of Randy. I knew he would want to do so much more to me than he let on when he saw me all dressed up in a nice dress.

It took me a while to decide on a dress but I finally decided on a pink one with a black ribbon around the waist line.

"Are you done? Can we go back to the hotel?" Randy whined.

"No, we have to find me shoes silly," I said with a chuckle.

He groaned but followed me with Aiden holding his hand. I laughed as we walked to Younkers to find some cute sandals to go with my cute dress.

I decided to take pity on the poor guy and I found some cute high heeled black open toed sandals. I looked at him and smiled then blew him a kiss as I paid for my sandals. He grinned at me and held Aiden's hand. I thanked the lady at the cashier then turned and walked over to Randy.

"Okay, now we can go eat," I said and I hooked arms with Randy.

We walked to the cafeteria to get something good to eat. I got pizza and breadsticks from Sabarro, Randy got Chinese, and Aiden got a chicken fingers kids meal from Burger King. We sat down at a table and began to ate when these teenage girls walked up to Randy.

"Are you Randy Orton?" one of them asked.

Randy wiped his mouth.

"Yes I am," he said.

"Oh my gosh, can we have your autograph?" one of them said.

"Yes, you can," he said and signed their stuff for them.

"Who's that?" one of them asked, pointing to me and then to Aiden.

"Well, that's my best friend, Haylie and her son Aiden," he said.

I glared at him and stood up, full. I grabbed Aiden's hand and walked off. If he couldn't admit to his fans that Aiden was his son too then I wasn't going to be around him much longer.

"Haylie! Haylie! Come on wait, please," Randy said chasing after us.

"No!" I shouted.

"What'd I do wrong?" he asked, grabbing my wrist.

"I'm not going to talk about it in a public place," I hissed at him.

"Fine, I'll take you back to the hotel," he said, sighing.

"Good," I said.

We walked to his car in silence.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why'd we walk away from daddy?" Aiden asked as we walked to Randy's car.

"Because baby," I said, smiling down at him.

"Because why?" he asked.

"Just because," I said.

We got to his car and Aiden got in the back and I got in the passenger's seat as Randy put my stuff in the trunk. He got in and drove us back to the hotel in silence once again. Once at the hotel, I walked with Aiden to Jeff's room, I didn't want him to hear me and Randy fight, which was bound to happen and I knocked on Jeff's door.

"What are we doing here, mommy?" Aiden asked, tugging on my hand.

"You're going to stay with Jeff for awhile, okay? Maybe he'll take you swimming," I said, smiling at him.

"Okay, mommy," he said.

Jeff opened the door and smiled at me and Aiden.

"Hey, Haylie, Little Orton," Jeff said, grinning.

"Jeff, can you do me a huge favor and watch Aiden for awhile," I said.

"Sure," he said.

"You can take him swimming if you want, his trunks are in this bag," I said, handing Jeff a sack that was from Younkers.

"Okay," Jeff said.

I smiled at Jeff and walked up to Randy's and mine hotel suite. I went in and saw Randy sitting on the couch, fiddling with his hands. He looked up when he saw me walk in and he stood up, instantly.

"Haylie, tell me what I did wrong," he said.

"You should know, Randy, I shouldn't have to tell you like I had to back in high school, you should be mature enough to know your own mistakes," I said, heatedly.

"I don't think I said anything wrong," he said.

"So, I made Aiden on my own now?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh you're mad about that," he said and he sighed. "Come on they're fans, they'll forget about you and Aiden tomorrow….I mean-."

"Oh so now Aiden and I are forgettable?" I asked.

"That's not what I meant and I don't want the media hearing about how I have a son because I don't want them bothering you," he said, taking a step closer to me.

"Really?" I said.

"Really, Hails, I told you I cared about you last night, I would never want to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable," he said looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry about going off on you like that, it's just that I thought that since you weren't telling people that Aiden was your son too that you didn't care," I said, looking at him.

"Why would you think I wouldn't care?" he asked.

"Because Randy! I was a single mom, no guy would take a second look at me after they found out I had a child and I still have insecurities about you knowing about Aiden and how do I know if you're really okay with it? I mean sure you act like everything's fine but how do I know for sure that everything is fine? I mean people do lie, Randy and you've lied to me before, tons of times in fact and then there's your dad who is as sweet as can be and told me to tell you years ago and I would have but I was insecure about it and I still have those insecurities so hate me if you want to but just-," I started.

I would have continued on if Randy's lips didn't crash down on mine.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I own nobody that's famous:(**

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter in the story. If you go to my profile there should be links in there that shows the dress and her hair do (kind of modeled after it). This chapter is for Mizzpoet101 since she wanted me to update it for like EVER and I finally did. I got stuck for awhile and it took me nearly 2 weeks to get it out because I had no ideas but finally I got some. I think the ending is kind of cliffhanger-ish. Maybe not...idk...I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year. Please Read and Review because you don't know how much your reviews mean to me.**

* * *

I pulled away and looked at Randy. I licked my bottom lip and shook my head.

"You can't keep kissing me like that!" I said.

"Why not?" he asked, sitting down on the little end table behind him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because Randy, I am your son's mother. We are best friends and yes we had sex almost 6 years ago and it was a disaster except for the beautiful son that we have. But Randy, it was a disaster, you hurt me by telling everybody that you had sex with me," I said.

"It wasn't a disaster," he said, sighing.

"Randy, we're great as friends, we are honestly but we had sex once and you broke my heart," I said.

He sighed and shook his head as he looked at the floor. I watched him, biting my bottom lip. I wasn't too sure of what to say to make him not feel bad because I could read him like a book and I knew I had just hurt his feelings. It hurt me a little to know that I could do that to my best friend. He looked up at me and I couldn't believe that he had tears in his eyes. I closed my eyes, feeling like a horrible person.

"It wasn't a disaster and I told you Haylie, I made a mistake and I didn't want to tell them what we did but they wouldn't-," he started but I pressed my lips onto his.

"Look forget I said it," I told him, looking into his blue eyes.

"It's okay, Haylie," he said, pulling me to him and holding me in his arms.

I smiled and let him hold me. Maybe I do have a weak spot for him but he's so damn cute and has those eyes that can make me do whatever he wants me to. I looked into his eyes and I saw him smile and I blushed.

There was a knock at the door. I moved away from Randy and I opened the door to see Randy standing there in his swim trunks with Aiden in his.

"He wants to go swimming but he wants his mommy and daddy to go," Jeff said, looking at me.

"But mommy has a date tonight, Aiden," I said, looking down at him.

I felt Randy's hand on my back as he looked at Jeff and Aiden and smiled.

"Of course we'll go swimming with you Aiden," Randy said, smiling at his son.

"But Randy, my date tonight," I said, turning to face him.

"It's okay, Haylie, you can shower," Randy said, looking into my eyes.

"Alone, too," I said, leaning my forehead against his.

"Aw…damn," Randy said.

I rolled my eyes and I turn to face Jeff and Aiden. I kneeled down to look Aiden in the eyes.

"Mommy and daddy will meet you down there in a little bit, okay?" I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, mommy," he said and he grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him towards the elevator to go down to the pool.

"We'll be down there in five minutes Jeff, don't let him drown," I said, looking at Jeff.

"I'm not going to let little Orton drown, Haylie," Jeff said, shaking his head and walking down the hallway with Aiden in tow.

I smiled at Jeff and turned to face Randy. He looked at me, not sure of what to say or feel at the moment because I had kind of told him off.

"I'm going to go change now, Randy," I said and I walked into the other room.

I looked through my stuff finally deciding on my yellow bikini. I walked into the bathroom and put it on, checking myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked fine. I was always self-conscious about my body in a bikini even though I was a model, which I had taken time off from to spend time with Randy. I smiled lightly and took my hair out of the ponytail I had put it in earlier, before talking to Randy about the whole mall thing and the kissing me when I didn't expect it and that needed to stop. I wasn't supposed to be developing feelings for him. I was just supposed to be friends with him again and let him be apart of Aiden's life.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at the door and opened the door and saw Randy. He just looked at me, expressionless and not saying anything.

"Yes?" I said, looking at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I looked at him and smiled at his choice of bright orange adidas swimming trunks. I stifled a giggle as I nodded and walked out of the bathroom. He shook his head as he grabbed two towels then handed me one.

"Nice trunks, Randy," I giggled.

"Nice bikini, Haylie," he commented back as we walked down to the pool.

"Why thank you," I said as we walked into the indoor pool area.

"Mommy!" Aiden called from the deep end.

I looked and saw Jeff with him and smiled at the sight. I waved at him as I set my towel down on a chair and looked at Randy, waiting for him to do the same. He set his towel on top of mine and pulled his shirt off that he was wearing. He smiled at me as he caught me staring. I blushed and looked back over at Jeff and Aiden.

"Come on, Haylie, don't keep our son waiting," Randy grinned.

"I'll get in when I'm ready, mister," I said, giving him a look.

"I think you should get in when I want you to," he said, grinning.

He walked towards me, backing me up. He reached out and grabbed my hips and lifted me over his shoulder easily as if I was a sack of potatoes.

"Randy!" I shouted, beginning to kick him and hit his back.

He laughed it off and I knew it wasn't effecting him, my punches never did.

"Baby, you might as well stop because you know that it doesn't hurt me," he said and I could tell he had a smirk on his face as he walked towards the deep end with me over his shoulder.

"Randy Keith Orton, put me down!" I shrieked.

"As you wish," he said, smirking as he dropped me in the water.

I emerged from the water and glared daggers at him. I shivered a little and watched as he jumped in and grabbed me, pulling me closer to him.

"Don't you dare," I said, shivering.

"Cold?" he asked smirking and looked down at my chest.

My jaw dropped and I playfully hit his chest and crossed my arms over my chest as he held me to him, keeping me above water.

"Perv," I said, shaking my head at him.

"You two love birds going to come associate with me and your son?" Jeff asked from the deep end.

"We're not love birds," I called over to Jeff as I pulled away from Randy to swim over to Jeff and Aiden.

"Mommy!" Aiden said, attempting to swim over to me.

I grabbed him so he wouldn't drown and I looked at Jeff and he smirked at me as he looked to Randy then back to me.

"What, Jeff?" I said.

"Did I say anything, Miss Haylie?" he asked.

"You gave me a look," I said, holding onto Aiden.

"Oh so now I can't look at you, Miss Haylie?" Jeff asked as he rested his head back against the side of the pool.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, Jeff," Randy said, smirking at Jeff as he swam over to us.

"Oh Randy, you know that lots of guys look my way," I said, teasing him as I struggled to balance Aiden on my hip so he wouldn't fall under the water.

Randy saw my struggle and took Aiden from me. I smiled gratefully at him as I treaded the water.

"Thanks," I told him with a smile.

I got out of the pool and Randy whistled and I gave him a look.

"Where you going, mommy?" Aiden asked, watching me.

"I'm going to go get ready for my date, okay?" I said as I wrapped my towel around my body.

"Okay, mommy," he said and turned his attention back to Randy and Jeff.

I waved to Randy and Jeff as I walked out the door. I went up to the hotel suite that Randy and I shared. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I pulled my wet bikini off and hung it up on the towel rack to dry then I got in the shower. I took my time in the shower as it was once in a great while that I could do so without being interrupted by my son.

I got out of my relaxing, quiet shower nearly an hour later and wrapped the fluffy white towel around my slender body. I smiled to myself and walked out of the bathroom to find the suite still empty. I shrugged, liking the idea of getting ready for my date with Dave Batista alone. It would beat having to tell Randy to shut up about it. I walked into the bedroom and looked at the dress I had bought earlier. I sighed, thinking it would be a bit too dressy for tonight's date and good thing I had brought more. I grabbed a green flirty dress out and hung it up. I looked at the dress, trying to decide on what bra to wear with it and I finally decided on a strapless one. I walked over and pulled out a black strapless bra with matching boyshorts. I put them on and used the towel to dry my hair.

I heard the door open and I quickly pulled the dress on. I heard Randy and Aiden's voices in the living room and I smiled as I heard them talking about wrestling. I grabbed my make up bag from my suitcase along with my curling iron. I also grabbed my bobby pin case and walked into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. I pulled my hair up so it looked nice and I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I curled some of the piece. I started to do my make up when Randy walked in, scaring me a little.

"Randy! Don't do that," I said, taking a couple breaths to relax myself.

"Do what?" he asked, smirking as he leaned against the door frame, watching me get ready.

"Scare me like you did," I told him as I applied my foundation.

He watched me for awhile, not saying anything and there was an awkward silence and I could tell that he wanted to tell me something but was afraid to actually come out and say it. I glanced at him as I grabbed my bronzer and brush to apply it. I applied my bronzer then did my eyeliner on top and on bottom. I grabbed my shimmery green eye shadow and applied it over my top eyeliner. I could sense Randy's eyes on me as I did my make up. I chose to ignore him and grabbed my mascara. I applied that then grabbed my toothbrush to brush my teeth for the third time today. He sighed as I brushed my teeth and I knew that he thought it was ridiculous that I brushed my teeth three to five times a day.

"Randy, stop it," I said, finally annoyed with him watching me.

"Stop what, Haylie?" he asked, walking in and standing behind me as I applied my lip gloss.

"Stop watching me like I'm doing something wrong," I stated as I turned to move away from him.

"You are doing something wrong, Haylie! You shouldn't go on a date with him, he's not the right person for you!" Randy said, grabbing my arms a little roughly.

"And like you would know who the right person is for me or not!" I said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I know it's not him, Haylie!" he said, gripping my arms a little tighter.

"Let go of me now, Randy Keith Orton," I said, glaring at him.

He gave me a look but let me go. I walked away from him and into the bedroom area. I sat on the bed, thinking for a minute. I grabbed my high heeled gold Mia sandals. I slipped them on my feet and stood up. I grabbed my purse and walked back into the bathroom and noticed that Randy had left the bathroom. I grabbed my lip gloss and eyeliner and put it in my purse. My mind was still on Randy as I walked into the living room to see Aiden and Randy sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob. I rolled my eyes as I didn't like Spongebob but as long as they're both being good, I didn't care. I walked up behind the couch and leaned down and kissed Aiden's cheek.

"Hi mommy," he said, smiling and kissed my cheek back.

"Hi, baby, daddy's going to watch you tonight so mommy can go out and have a little fun," I told him.

"Okay, mommy," he said, turning his attention back to the t.v.

I looked at Randy and sighed.

"You can do whatever you like with him for supper," I said, biting my bottom lip a little.

I didn't let him reply as I walked out of the room and towards the door. I heard him call my name and I stopped and turned to see him right behind me. I looked into his eyes and tilted my head a little, waiting for what he wanted to hear or what he had to say.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk about what I said but in all honesty, I do not think that he is right for you no matter how many times you go out with him," he told me, cupping my cheek in his right hand.

"I know you think that Randy but why not give him a chance just because you said so!" I said, placing my hand over his.

"He doesn't deserve a chance," he said, looking at me.

"Randy, I want to give him a chance, everybody deserves a chance," I told him.

I turned to walk out the door to meet Dave in the lobby but Randy grabbed my hand and turned me around. He pulled me to him and looked down in to my eyes. I bit my bottom lip, thinking he was going to kiss me.


	10. Chapter 10: Not Again

**Disclaimer: I know I own nobody famous but hot damn I want Randy**

**Author's Note: Okay, here is like the 9th or 10th chapter, I'm not for sure which but it's the same. I kind of like this chapter and I'm sorry for the flashback, I didn't feel like going into any more detail because well you guys know what happens. I actually don't think that the ending is a cliffhanger but maybe it is, I'm not sure. I'm sure you guys will tell me if it is or not...And once again this chapter is for Dommy, who always wants me to update this story more and more and more and more! LOL READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. GO RANDY!**

* * *

**-Randy's POV-**

I looked down into Haylie's eyes and I could tell she thought I was going to kiss her. I sighed as I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand, my thumb rubbing her cheek.

"Then why can't I have a chance, Hails?" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

I saw her look away, also pulling her cheek away from my touch. I sighed, knowing she still had issues with trusting me.

"I have to go Randy, I'm going to be late," I heard her say before she pulled away and walked out of our hotel suite.

I stood there about five minutes after she left, watching the door in thought when my son walked in and tugged on my shirt.

"Daddy?" he said.

I looked down at him and smiled.

"What buddy?" I asked, picking him up against Haylie's wishes.

"I'm hungry, can we go out and take Jeffy with us?" he asked me looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, let's go to his room," I told him, putting him down and taking his hand.

I grabbed my cell phone quickly before heading off to Jeff's room, my mind still on Haylie. I knocked on Jeff's door as Aiden told me some wild story about Shawn and Jeff. I frowned, not knowing that Jeff did any of what Aiden was telling me.

Jeff opened the door and saw me and Aiden standing there. He looked at me and frowned.

"What happened to you?" he asked me.

"What? Oh…nothing, Aiden and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat with us," I said.

"Sure, where are we going?" Jeff asked as he grabbed his coat.

"McDonalds!" Aiden cheered and then looked at me.

"Sure, buddy," I said, smiling down at him.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Jeff said as he stepped out and shut the door.

Jeff, Aiden, and I walked to my car. My mind wandered to Haylie and what she was doing with Dave right now. I sighed to myself as I thought that she didn't belong with Dave, anybody but him. He couldn't possibly be right for her; I mean after all I know her better than her own parents. I knew more about Dave then what she does also and he's a prick to all the divas and I know he's going to use her to sleep with her. I sighed again as we reached my rental car and I helped Aiden into the backseat, ignoring Jeff's wondering eyes. I smiled at Aiden as I buckled him in and I heard Jeff get in the passenger's seat. I got in the driver's seat. I put the key into the ignition and started it up. I looked at Jeff and then put the car in drive and headed off to the nearest McDonald's that had a play area. I pulled into the McDonald's about ten minutes later and the ride had been mostly Jeff and Aiden talking. I parked the car and everybody got out.

"Are you okay? You didn't talk the whole way here," he commented as Aiden ran to the door.

"I'm fine," I reassured him as we walked into the McDonald's.

I grabbed Aiden's hand as we waited in line.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"A chicken nugget happy meal," he told me excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

"Okay, buddy," I said, smiling and I ruffled his hair.

We waited in line for only a couple minutes before I order Aiden's happy meal and I got myself two big mac meals. I grabbed the tray and I filled my cup full of Dr. Pepper and filled Aiden's full of 7 Up. I walked into the play area and grabbed a table and I set Aiden's stuff in front of him then I sat down and waited for Jeff to come.

Jeff came into the area and sat down across from me. He smiled at Aiden as he began to eat.

After Aiden finished eating he went to play in the huge jungle gym thing.

"So," Jeff said, looking at me.

"So what," I mumbled.

"Something's bothering you so spill it Big Orton," Jeff demanded.

I looked at him and sighed. I had a feeling he was going to ask sooner or later but I was hoping it was later rather than sooner.

"It's Haylie," I sighed, looking down at the table in front of me.

"It's always her isn't it?" he asked me, looking at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, frowning.

"The person you're always thinking about or the reason you're always thinking about something, it's either about her or because of her," he said.

I sighed. He was right, the past couple of weeks had been great but I had thought a lot over them. It was because of Haylie. I thought a little bit more and I thought back to when we were in high school. I was in love with her, so in love with her that she was blind to it so when I had sex with her on our graduation night, it was drunk, sloppy sex because we were both drunk but even then it meant more to me than it would ever mean to her. I sighed and looked at Jeff.

"You're right, I was in love with her in high school and Jeff, I still am. It doesn't matter that six years have passed by, she still has a hold of my heart without realizing it. That's why it's so hard for me to see her date Dave, a guy I despise. I don't understand how she can be so willing to let him take her on a date but won't even consider me to take her on a date," I explained to him.

Jeff nodded and looked over at the jungle gym then back at me.

"It'll take time for her to realize that you're in love with her and it's not helping that you're not letting her know," he told me.

"Jeff, I've kissed her several times over the past couple of weeks and all she does is either kiss back because she's shocked or tell me to stop doing that," I said.

"Randy, kissing her is different then telling her," Jeff chuckled.

"Jeff, she's made it clear to me that she doesn't want a relationship with me, so why should I even try?" I muttered.

"Randy, she's scared to have a relationship with you. She remembers high school all too well and she remembers the fact that the night you two did hook up that it was only because of alcohol, or well to her it is so basically she doesn't want to have feelings for you," Jeff said.

"Why can't I just go back to have a different girl in my hotel room every night?" I said, frustrated.

"Because you don't want to in all honesty," Jeff said, popping a French fry into his mouth.

I sighed. He was right, once again. I didn't want to go back to doing that because I didn't want Haylie to get pissed and take Aiden away from me.

"You're right," I sighed.

"As I always am," Jeff smirked at me.

I let Aiden play for about twenty more minutes before we left and drove back to the hotel. As usual my mind was on Haylie and her date. I sighed as I parked in the hotel parking lot.

"Daddy, can I take a bath when we get back?" Aiden asked me as we walked into the lobby.

"Yeah, son you can," I told him.

Aiden smiled and skipped to the elevator getting there before Jeff and I did. He pressed the up button as Jeff and I stepped behind him. Jeff looked at me as Aiden stepped into the elevator. I stepped in, followed by Jeff.

"You still worried about Haylie?" Jeff asked.

"Of course," I told him.

"Why? She can take care of herself," Jeff told me.

"I know but I don't like her with Dave, I know how Dave can get," I told him.

"I think you're just worried that she'll develop feelings for him," Jeff said, chuckling a bit as he smirked.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Jeff," I snapped a little at him.

Jeff looked at me and sighed.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, Jeff, I'm sorry but I'm worried about her because I know how Dave can be when he's drunk or when he doesn't get his way and I know that Haylie won't give out and I have a feeling that is all he wants," I explained.

"They'll be fine," Jeff assured me as the elevator came to our floor. We walked to Jeff's room and Aiden looked at me and I knew he had thought of an idea.

"Daddy, can I stay with Jeff tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe Jeff doesn't want you to stay with him," I said, looking down at him.

Aiden looked at Jeff, his eyes pleading with Jeff to let him stay. But like Jeff was going to tell him no anyways.

"I don't care, Little Orton," Jeff smirked and ruffled Aiden's hair.

"We have to ask your mom," I told him and before I could stop him, he was on Jeff's cell phone, calling Haylie. "But she's on a date."

I listen to him talk to Haylie, only hearing what he was saying. I wondered how her date was going. I watched him hang up the phone and nodded his head, letting me know that Haylie had said it was okay.

"Are you sure it's okay man?" I asked, looking at Jeff.

"It's fine, he cant be worse than taking care of a drunken you," he remarked.

"Haha," I said, rolling my eyes at his comment then kneeling down to look at Aiden. "Okay, Aiden, you listen to Jeff, okay?"

"Okay, daddy, I will," he told me as he nodded his head.

I patted Aiden's head before going back to the suite I shared with Haylie and my son. I had no clue what I was going to do while I waited. I expected them to be almost done with dinner and I assumed that he would take her out to a nice club, seeing as she was dressed beautifully.

I collapsed on the couch and turned the tv on. I flipped through the channels and sighed after seeing that nothing of any importance was on. I glanced at the clock and sighed, only 9 o'clock. I grabbed the phone and decided on ordering a PPV movie. I didn't really care what movie it was, I just need something to pass the time. I lied down on the couch and began to watch the dumb movie I had ordered. I fell into a restless sleep.

The dream I had was weird and I remembered every detail about it when I woke up the next morning and frowned when I thought that Haylie wasn't there. I turned over and noticed I was in the hotel bed and I didn't have a shirt on. I frowned then picked the comforter and sheet up and noticed I was naked. _Oh shit_ I though to myself. I didn't want to look at the other side of the bed but I did and I saw a naked Haylie lying there, sleeping peacefully.

I was confused to what had happened and why couldn't I remember. My eyes widened when I realized the dream I had was not a dream at all but what had actually happened.

_-Flashback-_

_I woke only twenty minutes later to Haylie shaking me awake. I smiled when I opened my eyes to see Haylie's eyes looking down into mine. I glanced at the clock and smiled when it only said nine p.m._

_"What are you doing back so early?" I asked, sitting up._

_"Oh, Dave was tired so I told him that he didn't have to take me anywhere else," she told me with a smile. "Where's Aiden?"_

_"He wanted to stay with Jeff, remember? He called you," I said, smiling._

_"Oh, right, well want to go down to the bar and have a few drinks?" she asked me._

_I nodded my head and stood up. I didn't try to take her hand as I remembered the awkwardness from earlier. She took no notice and slipped her hand into mine and we walked down to the bar. We took our seats at the bar. She ordered herself a Strawberry Martini and let me order whatever I wanted. I ordered a jack and coke and then paid for both of our drinks as we made small talk as we sipped on our drinks. I wanted so badly to know about her date but I didn't want to make her mad by stating my opinion once again and I knew that I would._

_We only stayed in the bar for an hour until she was drunk, which didn't take much but it never did for her. She looked at me and pressed her lips onto mine, kissing me rather drunkly._

_"Haylie," I said, pulling away and placing my hands on her shoulders. "You don't want to do this."_

_"Yes, I do, Randy," she slurred a little._

_"Well, let's go up to the suite so we don't make out in front of anybody," I told her._

_Hell, I was scared as hell that history was going to repeat itself and honestly, I didn't want that but the alcohol in my system was telling me otherwise. I paid for the remainder of our drinks and helped her back to our room. Once in our room, she pulled me into the bedroom and I knew what she wanted._

_"Haylie, I don't think we should do this," I said, as she straddled me and began to kiss my neck and my lips._

_"Ran__dy, I want to come on," she said, __looking down into my eyes._

_I hated looking into her eyes, they were my temptation and I couldn't tell her __no__. I sighed and rolled over so that I was on top of her. I pressed my lips onto hers and slipped my hand up the bottom o her dress. I rubbed the front of her boyshorts as we kissed. She moaned into my mouth and I gri__nned and shook my head a little. I pulled her dress up and over her head. She looked at me with a grin and jerked my shirt off of me rather roughly._

_"Easy, Hails," I told her._

_She nodded as I leaned down and kissed along the edge of her bra as my fingertips continued to rub the front of her boyshorts, making her wet easily. I felt her hands pull my belt off. I smiled as my pants then dropped to the ground. I took her bra off.__ I looked down at her exposed breasts then up into her eyes. She nodded at me and I took one of her breasts into my mouth and sucked on it lightly and passionately.__ She grew impatient as she tugged my boxers down, struggling a little but pushing them down all the same._

_The rest of it went just like it would any other time except it was a little more lustful then the first time._

_-End of flashback-_

Holy shit, I thought to myself. I couldn't believe that we had had drunken sex once again. I ran my hands worriedly through my hair. I got out of the bed and pulled on my boxers and shorts. I paced around the room, quietly. I didn't want to wake Haylie up; I didn't want her to wake up for along time.

I massaged my fingers into my temples. _This wasn't happening again, it couldn't. We were getting along just fine as just friends, sure I had feelings for her but she wasn't ready to return them yet_, I thought to myself.

I walked into the other room and sat on the couch. My cell phone went off with a text. It was from Jeff and he wanted to know if Haylie and I wanted to go to breakfast. Before I could say no, I heard her scream.


	11. Chapter 11: The Drama Unfolds

**Disclaimer: I own nobody that is famous**

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 11! And I do say it's probably been a loooooooong time since I've updated this story but it kind of fell back into the shadows as I got into other things and that I didn't have very many ideas as to where I wanted this story to go but guess what?! I have it all mapped out in my mind! Thanks to my weird sleeping hours and that I think WAY too much before I can even fall asleep. I have a feeling that when Dom (Mizzpoet) reads this, she's going to bite my head off and then try to kill me for NOT updating It's Just Sex, Right? AND for the Cliffhanger ending to this chapter. But Dom, I promise you, Chapter 3 is going to be mainly a Randy/Brooklyn interaction (keep your mind outta the gutter, he's married in the story). This chapter is dedicated to everybody that reviewed Chapter 10. I really appreciate it. Thanks for your reviews! Another thing that I should mention is that I'm taking One-Shot story requests. Go to my homepage and read the rules to it and then post it in my forums. K? K...now I'll let you get onto the story. Read and Review, please. Enjoy**

* * *

**-Regular (Haylie's) POV-**

I woke up and I was naked which meant I had sex the night before. I didn't remember anything though. I could piece things together so I lied in the bed, thinking then I sat up, holding the sheet tightly around my body and looked around the room. I noticed my things, Aiden's things, and Randy's things. My eyes widened a little. I slept with Randy Orton. I screamed.

I watched Randy walk into the room with a shamefully guilty look on his handsome face. My eyes narrowed; he remembered.

"You knew what was happening!" I screamed at him.

I was being a little irrational but wouldn't you be a little bit mad if history repeated itself? I think you would too.

"Haylie, come on! You wanted it!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was drunk, I want anybody that has a dick and that I'm attracted to," I said, rolling my eyes at him as I wrapped the sheet around me and got out of the bed.

"Haylie, you're my best friend! I wouldn't do something that you didn't tell me to do!" he said, loudly.

I scoffed a little as I pulled on a bra and matching boyshorts. I didn't bother trying to cover my body parts as he has all ready seen them anyways. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on as I stood in my bra. I buttoned them and pulled the zipper up. I knew Randy was watching me. I grabbed a 

black shirt that was v-necked and short sleeved. It had a hot pink design on the stomache of it. I pulled it on and pulled my hair out from the back of it.

"You wouldn't do anything that I didn't tell you to? Bullshit, Randy," I said, as I packed mine and Aiden's things.

"What are you doing, Haylie?" he asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Gathering mine and Aiden's things," I told him in a huff.

"What? Why?" he said, grabbing my arm.

"Because, Randy. I can't keep doing this—this shit cannot keep happening between us and you just take advantage off it for just some stupid booty call," I snapped at him.

I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and brushed my teeth, quickly. Screw the whole 'brush your teeth for two minutes' shit, I was in a hurry. I grabbed my toothbrush and everything else that I kept in the bathroom and walked into the other room and threw it into a suitcase.

"You're leaving me?!" he asked, bewildered at the idea.

I rolled my eyes at him. He honestly couldn't be that stupid but then again he was asking a pretty obvious question.

"Yes, Randy, I'm taking Aiden back to St. Louis so that he can retain a somewhat normal life," I snapped at Randy.

"So what you're just going to take my son away from me?" Randy asked me, grabbing my arm.

"Randy, you can come see him whenever you like, I don't care but I am not going to continue to let you use me for simple sex," I said, as I gathered my suitcases.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Haylie? You are not simple sex; you're my best friend and I would never use you!" he said, loudly.

"You've done it twice now, Orton," I said as I pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway.

"You wanted me last night, Haylie; it wasn't the other way around until you pulled me on top of you," Randy said.

"It doesn't matter if I wanted it, Orton! You should have fucking thought about what it would do to our friendship and kept that fucking thing in your fucking pants!" I shouted at him.

I was in the hallway now and we were both shouting at each other. He was now pissed at me and I was pissed at him.

"Well sorry for going to the bar to drink with you and then give into your fucking pleading," he shouted back at me.

"Well I'm sorry for being a drunken slut!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry too!" he yelled back at me and slammed the door shut.

I glared at the doorway and made my way down to Jeff's hotel room. I found it with ease and knocked on the door. Tears had managed to fall down my face in the process. I wasn't sad; I cry when I get mad. Jeff opened the door wearing a pair of jeans and one of his wrestling t-shirts.

"Haylie, are you okay?" he asked as he saw my tear stained face.

"I'm fine, where's Aiden?" I asked him.

"He's still asleep," Jeff told me and then saw my bags. "Come in and wait for him to wake up."

Jeff helped me with my bags then sat with me on the couch. He pulled me into a hug and I started to cry against his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"What happened, Hails?" he asked.

"Randy and I did it again and I was purely drunk and he knew what it would do to our relationship and he still went ahead and did it! Then we got in a fight this morning about it and he called me a slut," I said, sitting up right.



Jeff leaned in and wiped my tears away with his thumb. He looked into my eyes and cracked one of his handsome smiles.

"It'll be okay, Hails; don't leave," Jeff said, still looking into my eyes.

"Jeff, I just think it'd be best for Aiden and I if we went back home for awhile," I sniffled as I wiped my own face with the back of my hand.

"I'll sure as hell miss you," Jeff said, pulling me into another hug.

I hugged him back. I was going to miss Jeff too and I knew Aiden would as well but Aiden would also miss Randy. Those two were like two peas in a pod.

"You can always come visit us, Jeff and you're welcome to stay at my apartment when RAW comes to St. Louis," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well a week from Tuesday, I have the day off, I'll fly out to see you and Little Orton, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it all ready and I haven't even left yet," I said with a small giggle.

**-Three Hours Later Randy's POV-**

I was late running after her and Aiden. I thought she would have still been in Jeff's room nearly three hours later so I ran down to his room and basically knocked the door down to see Jeff watching tv; alone.

"Where is she?" I panted out of breath.

"She's on a plane back home," Jeff said, calmly.

"What? Why didn't you stop her?" I asked.

"Because your dumb ass screwed things up again," Jeff said still watching his damn tv.

I sighed and sat next to him on the couch. He was right and I also didn't help the situation by agreeing with her when she called herself a drunken slut. I rubbed my temples with my fingers thinking about what I've done.

"Why do I always screw things up?" I asked Jeff.

"Because you're Randy Orton, the King of Screw Ups," Jeff chuckled to himself.

I threw a pillow at him. Maybe I was the King of Screw Ups but my friend shouldn't agree with that or even tell me that.

"I don't screw up all the time," I muttered to myself.

"How many times has Haylie walked out of your life?" Jeff asked, looking at me.

"Twice now," I grumbled.

"I think my point's been proven," he said getting up. "Now get up, we're going somewhere for lunch and we can get Shawn and Trips to go with us."

"I don't want them to go; they'll just tell me how big of a screw up I am," I whined as I got up.

"Oh bullshit, quit your whining like a little baby and get to moving," Jeff demanded.

"You're worse than Haylie," I smirked before walking out of his hotel room.

Jeff and I walked down the hallway of the hotel until we came to the room that Trips and Shawn were staying in. I knocked three times before waiting for one of them to open the door. Shawn opened the door. He saw Jeff and I then looked around for Haylie and Aiden.

"Where are Little Orton and Haylie?" Shawn asked.

I grumbled to myself. If Shawn wasn't Haylie's favorite wrestler, she would have never become instant friends with him and then I wouldn't be dealing with the situation right now.

"Yeah, where are they?" Paul asked, stepping out into the hallway.

"They went home," I mumbled.

"What?" Paul asked, frowning.

"They went home; Haylie and I got in a fight and she left," I said, louder.

Shawn gave me a look then looked to Jeff. Jeff just shrugged and nodded his head. I bit my bottom lip and looked at both of them. If this was a wrestling ring, I'd probably be dead about now. 

Both of them protected Haylie for reasons unknown. Damn her for being so damned charming. Damn me for actually having sex with her.

"Orton, you fucked up again didn't you?" Paul asked.

"Language, Paul," Shawn reminded Paul to watch his language.

"Sorry, Shawn; I forgot that your virgin ears couldn't handle harsh language," Paul said.

Shawn rolled his eyes before look back at me.

"Yes, I messed up again," I sighed.

"Leave the man alone and let's go eat lunch," Jeff said, distracting them from my mistake.

Shawn, Paul, Jeff, and I walked down to the lobby and out to Shawn's rental car. We decided it was better if he drove so that Paul, Jeff, and I could drink. We all knew that Shawn wouldn't drink. We went to Buffalo Wild Wings to eat lunch. Paul, Jeff, and I each order a beer while Shawn ordered a Pepsi. It was about an hour and a half later before the conversation really started to pick up.

"So what'd you do to Haylie?" Paul asked.

"We um…had fun and she blamed it all on me and said it was my entire fault that she wanted it," I said after having a few beers.

"She said that it was your fault that she wanted to have sex?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah and she blatantly told me to do it," I said.

Normally I wouldn't have been telling this to Paul of all people but the alcohol is getting to me all ready.

"Now that's not right," Paul said.

"I know! I'm so over her about now. The dumb bitch couldn't even recognize the truth even if it was in front of her face," I blurted out.

Jeff glared at me and Shawn did as well. I was drinking too much and had had a few shots of tequila and vodka. It was only half past noon and I was getting trashed all ready. I should probably slow down and save some room for tonight.

"I think it's time to go," Shawn said, standing up.

We each placed some money on the table and with Jeff's help; I walked out to Shawn's car. Paul laughed at me. He was in better shape than I was because he didn't do as many shots as I had done.

"Dude, you need to slow done when you drink," Jeff mumbled when we got back to the hotel.

"What for? I have no child to care for anymore," I spat out as he helped me to my hotel room.

Jeff rolled his eyes at me and unlocked the door to my hotel room. He watched me lie down on the couch, ready to go to sleep.

"Randy, you are one fucked up man. You may be my friend but Haylie's your best friend and just because she left that doesn't mean you can talk about her like she's one of your flings," Jeff said but I was all ready asleep.

I heard the door slam shut as I slept. I didn't care if Jeff was mad about how I acted because in all honesty it was how I felt.

**-Haylie's POV-**

I walked into my apartment with Aiden's hand safely in mine. I dropped our bags on the floor and looked down at my beautiful son. I knelt down to be eye level to him.

"You understand why we had to come back right?" I asked, taking his face between my hands.

"Yeah, mommy, I need to go back to school," he said, nodding his head.

I smiled and pushed his brown hair away from his forehead and kissed it. I picked up my suitcase and walked into my room and started to unpack. I sighed when I came across a picture of Randy and me. I closed my eyes before tossing it onto the floor as I put away my clothes. After I finished putting my clothes away, I walked out into the living room to see Aiden watching SpongeBob Squarepants. I smiled. That was his and Randy's favorite thing to do.

"Having fun, baby?" I asked him, ruffling his hair as I walked into the kitchen



"Yeah, mommy," he called to me, not tearing his eyes away from the tv screen.

I smiled as I poured myself a glass of water. I took a drink as I looked at Aiden. He had to be tired and if he lied down and watched Spongebob for a little while, he would fall asleep. I set the glass down on the counter and sighed. I began to think what I was going to do without taking care of Randy as well as Aiden. Randy had begun to be such a prominent fixture in mine and Aiden's life over the past couple of weeks and now without him in it; it might be hard to adjust. I jumped a little as my cell phone went off. I picked up and saw Shawn's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey, Shawn," I said with a smile on my face.

"Haylie, you left without telling me goodbye," Shawn pouted through the other end of the phone.

"I know and I'm sorry, Shawn but I had to leave, I couldn't stay there any longer," I explained to him.

"You could have told Paul and I goodbye and let us see Little Orton," he whined again.

"I'm sorry. How about the next time RAW is in St. Louis, you can call me up and Aiden and I will meet you somewhere so you can see him," I suggested.

"We want to see you too," I heard Paul shout out from wherever he was.

"Well, I'll be there with Aiden too," I chuckled.

"Good because we consider you a close friend now," Shawn said in a serious tone.

"Good because you're both my favorite wrestlers," I chuckled again.

"Good because if you would have said just Shawn, I would have gone all emo on you," Paul shouted out again.

I rolled my eyes at Paul's comments. I don't know what it is with the group of wrestlers that I had befriended with saying that they're going to go all emo on somebody if they don't get their way.

"Okay, Paul, I'm glad I didn't leave you out," I said with a chuckle as I walked into the living room to see if Aiden wanted to talk.

"Where's Aiden?" Shawn asked.

"He's asleep," I said as I covered him up with his Spongebob fuzzy blanket. "He's tired from the plane ride."  
"Aww…poor guy gets taken away from his father and is forced on a plane all in one day," Shawn said.

"Don't you try to guilt trip me, Shawn Michaels," I chided as I walked into Aiden's bedroom to put his stuff away.

"Why not? I thought it would make you come back," Shawn said in a hopeful tone.

"Shawn, I am not coming back. What Randy did is inexcusable and what's worse, he didn't even admit that he did something wrong," I said.

"I know Haylie but maybe he isn't wrong," Shawn said cautiously.

"Don't tell me you're siding with Randy Keith Orton," I said, sitting on Aiden's bed to finish up the conversation.

"Hails, you know I believe you but maybe the alcohol really did get to you last night," Shawn said slowly.

"Shawn, I can't believe you're on Randy Orton's side! You know how he is!" I exclaimed madly.

"Haylie, calm down; I'm not on his side, I'm just trying to see things both ways," Shawn said, levelheadedly.

"He's a liar and I don't even like him anymore," I said as I unzipped Aiden's bag.

"Oh you do too, he's your son's father and he's your best friend, Haylie; you're just mad at him," Shawn chuckled.

"Shawn this is the second time that this crap has happened," I sighed as I began putting some Aiden's clothes away in his dresser.



"Haylie, this is Randy we're talking about; you know him better than anybody else," Shawn said with a small laugh.

"I do know him better than anybody else does and I honestly didn't see him lying to me like he did!" I said.

"I know Hails but look, Paul and I have to get going to the house show, we'll see you later," Shawn said.

"Okay Shawn, have fun and don't hurt yourself," I told him.

"I won't, I promise," Shawn said.

"Good, bye bye," I said.

"Bye Haylie," Shawn said.

"Bye Haylie!" Paul shouted before Shawn hung up.

I laughed and slipped my cell phone into my pocket. I hurriedly finished unpacking Aiden's stuff so that I could get a shower in before he wakes up. I grabbed a green fluffy towel and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I started the shower then undressed and got in. I took my time with my shower and shaved my legs first. I then followed with washing my body and lastly my hair. I stepped out of the shower nearly forty-five minutes later. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom. I was about to go to my room when I heard a knock on the door. I frowned but walked over to the door. I opened the door and my eyes widened at the person who stood in front of me.


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note

**Author's Note:** So this story has obviously been on the shelf for a long time, right? I know that all my readers are disappointed that I haven't updated this story in so long but it's been forever since having started it and had ideas for it. BUT there is a silver lining, I promise you that. I have two options for you to choose from and when you choose, place it in a review so I will know.

Options:  
1. I can delete the story and forget about it completely which means it will be gone forever.

or

2. I can delete all these chapters and restart from scratch. This would mean NEW character names and sort of a new plot. Hopefully it'd get the same response it has because it'd be the general idea just updated to the present time and such.

Let me know. I don't care which one you choose but I do have ideas for the new, fresh start one. I just want to know if it'd be worth my time to re-start the story with a fresh idea. Meaning, how many reviews I would get and such.

Let me know please.

-Britt


End file.
